Intoxicating
by pinkduck
Summary: Kagome is in heat and it's driving Inuyasha crazy.  InuKag.  Lemon.  Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. Their rightful owner in Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's Note: I've just started to write again after my nearly one year hiatus—I hope you guys like this story.

Warning: Rated M for lemon.

**INTOXICATING**

As he walked away from the Bone Eater's Well after watching Kagome slip back to her time, Inuyasha could not help but feel so much more relieved. Over the last few days, he was nearly driven crazy. Lightly sniffing the air that surrounded him, he could smell the faint scent of the girl who was making him nearly break of out his skin.

He kept walking, hoping that he could finally go and get some rest. He needed to have some peace—peace without Kagome's scent enveloping him—driving him crazy. He tried to empty all thoughts of Kagome from his mind. The way her hips swayed slightly when she walked, the feel of her fingers running over his skin when she was cleaning his wounds, the gentle wave in her silky hair he couldn't touch…there were so many things about her that was just intoxicating.

But what was most intoxicating was her scent. It was refreshing, smooth, innocent, and beautiful. It would sting his nostrils in such a pleasing manner, it would make his next breath somewhat ragged. What didn't help him over these last two days was that her scent was so much stronger—it was enough to make him feel heady…even enough to make his loins stir… He knew…he knew that she was in heat.

He had kept his distance from her, letting the air that surrounded them drown out her scent. If she had been any closer than a few feet from him, he didn't know if could be able to control himself. He wanted to just grab Kagome by the shoulders and have his way with her.

That was all he could think of. For her to be his mate. He was ready for that. Ready to take her. Ready to make her his. Ready to…profess his love for her…

But he knew that that could never happen. There was no way that Kagome could ever love a half-breed like himself. And he had given her enough reason to be angry—all his questions and moments alone with Kikyo, even though he never did anything, they were enough to make Kagome throw a tantrum. And she never spoke of her feelings to him. He could never be sure. He was trapped, really. Not really know how she would react. Not really knowing if she truly loved him.

He left his thoughts at that, not wanting to arouse himself with his thoughts of her. With that, he stopped walking and began to sprint back towards the hut.

Kagome plopped her backpack down on the floor beside her bed. She plunked herself onto the bed, feeling the springs bounce her weight up and down. Lying down, she looked at the ceiling.

Inuyasha had been rather distant from her these past two days. He never wanted to walk less than three feet away from her and he never really gave answers to her questions. He was sullen instead of irritable and she caught him staring at her when she talked to him face to face instead of listening with his usual gaze.

She looked around. Her room was lonely and dismal. There was no one home. Her mother had left a note on her desk telling her that they had gone away to Nagasaki for the weekend.

The sound of emptiness only made her feel worse. She longed for nothing but Inuyasha's company. She wished that he'd love her. Tears welled in her eyes.

She loved him—she really did. But she never wanted to let him know. She was unsure of how he would react. She didn't know how he felt either. At least there's no more Kikyo.

But Kagome found other reasons to fret. The jewel was almost complete. What would happen after they were done? Would that be it? Would she long longer have to go the feudal era? Would the be the end of seeing Inuyasha?

Kagome knew that she didn't ever want to be without Inuyasha. Maybe she should just confront him. If she was only to have his company as long as the jewel was still incomplete, she should perhaps just go to find out the truth and prevent anymore suffering.

A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of no longer having Inuyasha. She couldn't wait any longer. With that, she quickly shook her backpack open and started to bound around the house putting in fresh bandages and ramen before she ran back to the well.

Inuyasha had finally fallen asleep in the shelter of the hut. It took him awhile because he couldn't help but think of Kagome. He also had to fight his arousal that had caused him great discomfort in his hakama. He couldn't believe that any girl could control his feelings and desires. He yearned for Kagome—even if she was only to lie beside him as he slept.

His nostrils flared and his heart fluttered as he slept when Kagome slipped into the dark hut and tucked herself in his arms.

It was pitch black when he awoke and he blinked a few times and his eyes adjusted quickly. Suddenly, he realized that he felt a weight on his side on his arm. Sniffing, he caught the all-to-familiar intoxicating scent. _Kagome_.

He shook her awake.

She turned over and groaned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded at the sleepy form.

"Mmm…Inuyasha…" Kagome groaned, sleepily.

"Answer me, wench."

She backed away from him. "I…I just decided to come back." Kagome felt scared. She didn't know whether or not she should go ahead to confront him. Now that he had just woken up, he was sure to be grumpy.

"Why? To torture me?" Inuyasha was taken aback by his plainly stated thoughts. He kept his stern face, however.

"To-Tor-Torture you? I wasn't here to torture you…I just…"

"Well, you are! Your scent is everywhere! It's so strong! I can't be around you when you're in heat!" snarled Inuyasha. He was being driven crazy again. He couldn't control himself.

"In heat?" asked Kagome.

"Dammit, wench. You have to stay away from me. I can't control myself any longer. Your scent is driving me insane."

Kagome was shocked. So Inuyasha did have feelings…she was sure how to react. He said those words like he wanted her. Like he really wanted her. She felt a glimmer of hope. But she couldn't just give herself to him. Not when he didn't love her.

Just to see how he would react, Kagome got on all fours and crawled a bit closer to the hanyou.

"Get away! Don't come near me!"

"Inuyasha…"

"What is it wench?" He was becoming very impatient and angry. Now she knew that he wanted her. That just blew his cover. And it was all her fault…her intoxicating scent filling the room…messing with his thinking…

"I don't know how to tell this to you…"

Inuyasha remained silent. He was interested, but he couldn't let her know anymore.

"Inuyasha…I came back because I got lonely…I…I…kinda…um…missed you…and…um…I don't know…but the…the jewel…it's almost complete…we only have a few shards left…"

She paused. Tears welled in her eyes. She was scared. Scared of possible rejection. Inuyasha could smell the saltiness of her tears. His heart crumpled a bit in his chest.

Kagome swallowed. "What will happen after?"

"What do you mean?"

"You won't need me anymore…" she said, shakily. She drew herself closer. "I'm just here to complete to the jewel shard…you won't need me anymore after that…"

She tried to muffle a sob.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. Here she was, the girl that he cared about, that drove him insane, that controlled his feelings, that girl, that, yes, he _loved_…she was there…so close. Her scent made him feel uncomfortable. He could feel his member lift and his heart flutter. He had to let her know.

At the same time, Kagome didn't know what to say. She just wanted Inuyasha. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. She loved him. She felt an ache within herself for him.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…" she breathed again…inching even closer. She was only a foot away from his face. She stared into his molten, shining eyes and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha…I don't know…I just…" Tears began to streak her face. Inuyasha looked intently at her face.

"I just…need you, okay? I _need_ you…I-I-I…I _love_ you, Inuyasha…"

With those last words, she started to back away. But she didn't get far.

Inuyasha grabbed. His stern gaze soften and glimmered with a slight wetness. "Kagome…"

His hands loosened their grip on the crying, frightened girl.

"Kagome…I…I love you, too…"

They gazed at each other for a moment and within a split second, Inuyasha held her closer to him and lightly brushed his lips over her.

Kagome was so shocked. There he was, Inuyasha, in the flesh…he had just professed his love for her…and now…he had just kissed her. Her body felt like it had been lifted up to the sky. It was a feather-light kiss, lasting merely a second. She opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. She raised her arms to grasp his sides. Inuyasha looked back down and saw her searching face. He lowered her back onto the floor. Hovering and feeling his heart beat, he pressed his lips to hers and they shared a hungry kiss.

As he kissed her, he couldn't help but notice her soft breasts press against his muscled chest. He felt her breath in his mouth and he opened his a bit and snaked his tongue out, testing. Eagerly, Kagome opened her mouth and they explored each other mouths.

The hanyou put more of his weight on her and as he did so, his crotch rested above Kagome's burning centre. He could feel his member harden and Kagome gasp.

Kagome was getting heady from their kiss and pulled away, resting her head on the floor. She could suddenly feel something hard poking at her crotch and she couldn't help but feel aroused. Inuyasha looked at her with desire and traced her face with his hands. She shifted her hips, grazing his member in the space between her legs and she yelped and pulled him down on herself. She wanted him. She was sure of him.

Inuyasha felt even more aroused, even though his member only touched Kagome through fabric. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He was overcome with the feeling of needing her…needing to feel her…

With fervor, he kissed her again and ran his hands over her body as Kagome moaned, the heavenly vibrations searing through his mouth and shooting down to his loins. Kagome felt like she was on fire. She felt a heat between her legs like never before. And a longing…a longing to be filled…

Inuyasha snaked his hand under Kagome's shirt and she responded with equal urgency—their clothes were off in moments. Kagome's were torn open and throw to the corner and Inuyasha's were thrown against the wall. She ran her eyes greedily over the hanyou's chiselled body and she looked down and gasped at the size and fullness of his member, only arousing her senses and desires more.

Inuyasha was doing his own looking. He licked his lips as he gazed at the pert, round breasts. Her nipples were slowly hardening and he reached out to touch it. He ran his thumb over the small nipple and she sighed. Cupping her breast, he stopped and squeezed. Kagome gave a small smile of satisfaction and she reach for him, running her small hand over his back. She pulled him closer and squeal as she moaned as she felt his member touch the lips of her womanhood. Inuyasha's fingers ventured further down and snaked through the small tuft of jet black hair. They went on to explore between Kagome's legs and as he made her feel and intense rush of heat and sensation at her core, she opened them slightly, giving him space. He stopped strumming his fingers over clit and the moist lips of her womanhood and she opened her eyes, her hands reaching out toward his manhood. He groaned as more blood rushed down. Kagome looked with amazement. It was so thick and long…she wondered if he would fit.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Kagome…will you…will you be my mate?"

Kagome cupped her hands on his chin. "Yes…yes, I would, Inuyasha…"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

His words kind of choked. He didn't want to hurt her. But he couldn't hold it in. And he wanted her to be his mate so bad. "It's going to hurt…"

She kissed his cheek. "It's okay."

He kissed her back and positioned himself directly about her. Gently, he rubbed the head of his manhood over the lips of her womanhood. He could feel the moisture. Slowly, he entered her. With only the head of his member in, he could already see the tears the started to form on Kagome's face. He didn't move further in. He leaned over and gently kissed away the tears. When she quieted down, Inuyasha swiftly entered her, filling her to the hilt. Kagome cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry…sorry…Kagome…I'm sorry…"

She took a deep breath. "It's okay…it's supposed to hurt…keep going…"

Gingerly, Inuyasha pulled back out, feeling the tightness of Kagome's core. He gritted his teeth. It felt so good. Kagome, at once, felt empty. Her arms tugged down on his back, signalling him to re-enter. And he did. She felt herself expand. It started to feel good.

Inuyasha slowly began to pump in and out of her and began to quicken the pace as Kagome's moans got louder.

He was almost there. He looked down at Kagome—her forehead was shiny from sweat and her mouth was open with pleasure. He gave some more hard thrusts and he gasped, panting. He was getting so close.

"Kagome…Kagome…"

"Oh, I-nu-ya-shaaaaa…"

He went even faster and he felt it—the point of no return. "Kagome!"

She came at the same time, her core tightening around him and she screamed, "INUYAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The hanyou groaned as he exploded in her, his hot semen filling her womb and he bit down on her neck, drawing blood, and marking her as his mate.

He couldn't hold himself up anymore and he collapse on top her, panting. Opening his eyes, he say Kagome with a look of pure bliss on her face. He sighed to himself.

There she was…his mate…his love…

And he fell asleep beside her, holding her in his arms.


End file.
